looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daffy Duck/Gallery
Various images of Daffy Duck: Promotional Images Daffy005.png DaffyDuck.jpg 1834778172 Daffy20Duck answer 2 xlarge.png Daffy-duck 00402319.png Daffy-Duck-psd43636.png DAFFY017.png Daffy duck.gif Daffy duck-1048.jpg Daffy duck cartoom wallpaper-normal5.4.png Daffy duck-1047.jpg Daffy duck.jpg Daffy.PNG Daffy Duck.png Daffy PNG.png 1144173059daffymarch.gif LOONEY TUNES DAFFY DUCK PRINT.jpg Daffy 3.jpg Daffy bursting through.png Daffy awkward face.jpg The Essential Daffy Duck.jpg Daffy.gif Angry daffy duck.jpg Daffy strange.gif 322px-DaffyDuck.jpg DuckDodgers2-1-.gif|Daffy Duck in Duck Dodgers in the 24th 1/2 century Daffy-duck.jpg 19817 0179 1 lg.jpg Daffy_Duck_(1).png Daffy-1-.jpg Speechless.jpg vlcsnap-2015-07-25-21h44m28s617.png vlcsnap-2015-07-25-21h44m25s736.png Looney-tunes-warner-bros.jpg Lt bugs bunny road runner movie lobby card 2.jpg Lt bugs bunny road runner movie lobby card 7.jpg Lt bugs bunny road runner movie lobby card 8.jpg Daffy Duck Profile and Quote.png Model Sheets and Style Guides 0b511f5466666c19aab80c92ee107192.jpg Tumblr_lsm7baCC1Y1qjrmh1o1_500.jpg 10499214_1.jpg|by Chuck Jones (1983) c8d537197b800fb7fc594a8d11909888.jpg 21b63a301df54e18bd4378e71df4eb8b.jpg 7412f6634bf91f3e2e7a83b956a3e42b.jpg DaffyDuck-model-sheet44.jpg john carey daffy.jpg daffymodelsheet1.jpg DaffyDuckModelSheet-780101.jpg 775691_406960189390663_1490825213_o.jpg T2eC16hHJIUFHHVhOIBR4YImPOC60_57.jpg Daffy Duck Head Emotions.jpg Daffy Duck Poses Part 1.jpg Daffy Duck Poses Part 2.jpg Daffy Duck Poses Part 3.jpg Daffy Duck Poses Part 4.jpg Daffy Duck Model Sheet.png Daffy Duck with other Looney Tunes .png Daffy Duck Attitudes and Expressions.png Daffy Duck Creative Suggestions Part 1.png Daffy Duck Creative Suggestions Part 2.png Daffy Duck Colorful Creative Suggestions.png Original Shorts Daffy's Dinner.jpg 7.jpg Robin-hood-daffy.jpg Daffy-duck-1.jpg 88479.jpg Daffy duck getting erased.jpg This will be a big rabbit season.jpg|"This will be a big rabbit season." Ho Ho ha ha very funny I am no rabbit!.jpg|"Ho ho! Ha ha! Very funny, I am no rabbit!" RobHooDfy.jpg DaffyTangled.jpg DaffyRevoltingDevelopment.jpg DaffyOrderingElmer.jpg DaffyBnW.jpg Rich Daffy.jpg DaffyDuckTheDucktators.png|Daffy in The Ducktators Duck-rabbit-duck.jpg|Daffy thinks he is writing a fricasseing rabbit license, but Bugs spells "F-R-I-C-A-S-S-E-E-I-N-G D-U-C-K" instead. Daffys-Rhapsody.jpg DAFFY DUCK AND EGGHEAD.png People are Bunny 41.jpg People are Bunny 40.jpg People are Bunny 39.jpg People are Bunny 38.jpg People are Bunny 35.jpg People are Bunny 34.jpg People are Bunny 32.jpg People are Bunny 31.jpg People are Bunny 30.jpg People are Bunny 29.jpg People are Bunny 28.jpg People are Bunny 27.jpg People are Bunny 26.jpg People are Bunny 19.jpg People are Bunny 18.jpg People are Bunny 16.jpg People are Bunny 15.jpg People are Bunny 10.jpg People are Bunny 09.jpg People are Bunny 08.jpg People are Bunny 05.jpg People are Bunny 04.jpg Daffy Duck 1937 Animation by Bob Clampett.png|1937 animation by Bob Clampett IMG 20171225 100425.jpg Daffypearl.gif Tag Your Friends as Looney Tunes on Facebook & MySpace.jpg YankeeDoodeDaffy1.jpg Daffy elmer.jpg Lo Mejor De Bugs Bunny cap3.png 250px-RobHooDfy.jpg Elmer Fudd pictures looney tunes 1.jpg BugsBunnyShow.jpg Bugs and Daffy.jpg LooneyTunesdrinking.gif 6a0105355ab3fc970b01156fd530dc970c-320wi.jpg Ltajcc-26.png Ltajw&m-24.png Ltajw&m-16.png Ltajw&m-5.png Ltajw&m-4.png Ltajmm-19.png Ltajmm-18.png Ltajmm-13.png Ltajmm-12.png Ltajmm-11.png Ltajmm-10.png Ltajmm-4.png Ltajmm-3.png Daffy Duck in Feather Finger.jpg|Feather Finger IMG_0352.JPG IMG_0353.JPG|Daffy Rents Duck Dodgers Duckdodgers-daffy.gif Dd004.gif 34 - Eager, young space cadet.png|The original version of Duck Dodgers Duck_dodgers_animated_series.jpg|''Duck Dodgers'' Duck_Dodgers.jpg Jjjjg.jpg|Duck Dodgers and Porky Pig_planet_duck_dodgers_1001_animations_by_silvereagle91-d8ehcc9.jpg Tumblr_static_u_dang_morons.jpg|Dodgers, Porky and Marvin the Martian Tyrahnee20c.jpg|Dodgers and Queen Tyr'ahnee Daffy-duck-looney-tunes-bugs-bunny-duck-dodgers1.jpg Duck Dodgers Nude.jpg DUCKDODGERS67.png Ltajcc-7.png Ltajcc-6.png Ltajcc-5.png Ltajcc-4.png Ltajcc-2.png Ltajcc-1.png IMG_0355.JPG|Duck Dodgers as a Green Lantern The Looney Tunes Show Daffy Duck.png|Daffy in The Looney Tunes Show Daffeh !.png Lt daffyduck 174x252.png 27097L.jpg 200px-Looneylineup1.jpg Black.png Duck as Bat.png 1000px-Tumblr lpanrcN9TK1qhansmo1 1280.jpg|Bugs Daffy Lola and Tina WarnerBrosAnimationDaffyducka.png|''That's all Folks!'' Bugs, lola, daffy & tina.jpg The-looney-tunes-show-2010-.jpg Jail Porky & Daffy.png The-Looney-Tunes-Show-the-looney-tunes-show-30183607-800-600.jpg Tumblr_lpuz53nq061qhansmo1_500.jpg Bugs and Daffy Wallpaper.png 175px-Snapshot20110907220555.png 175px-1303741815.jpg|Daffy with Bugs Bunny Daffy Interrogates Porky in Court.png|Daffy with Porky Pig Lt wp generics2 1280x1024.jpg Bugs and Duffeh !.png ImagesCA2PGCJ1.jpg I thought you were are waitress.jpg 830px-1303741488.jpg 830px-THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg Yes i was put on this earth to make frozen yougurt.jpg Let let my self be vunerable with you!.jpg Tumblr mvop328SDC1rpuofmo1 500.png Part1bz039.jpg THEFLOATLOONEYTUNESSHOW.png Bugadaffy.png Looney Tunes Show.jpg LooneyTuneShow.png Streaking Duck & Pig.png|Porky Pig & Daffy wearing no clothes Daffy and Bugs at the Mall.png|Daffy covers himself after losing his Mall pants Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Prod. Daffy_Duck_blueyes.png|''Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Prod.'' Daffyduckhonage..png Daffyduckfacetoface.png Daffy Duck Wabbit.png Daffyduckwalkingtruth.png In Other Media Daffy Duck Duck Dodgers.jpg|Daffy Duck in Duck Dodgers (2003) Loldaff.jpeg|Daffy at a Six Flags park 0612 tweety.jpg|Daffy at Six Flags park with Sylvester and Tweety ImagesCAH0MKSZ.jpg|Comic book of Daffy and The Road-Runner DaffyMadAtLoud.jpg|Daffy with Loud Kiddington in Histeria! DaffyAsAGreenLantern.jpg|Duck Dodgers as a "Green Loontern" daffyduck14.jpg daffyduck7.jpg|Daffy steals a spotlight. Daffy_with_Diving_Suit_in_a_Underwater.png|Daffy with Diving Suit in a Underwater in Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained "Loch Ness Mess" DaffyWithDrew.jpg|Daffy with Drew Carey DaffyHoldSign.jpg 250px-DuckDodgersBIA.jpg|Duck Dodgers in Looney Tunes: Back in Action 1000px-THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-7.jpg|Daffy with Tina BugsNDaffyAtBacklot.jpg|Bugs and Daffy in WB network ad 1000px-OMG.jpg|Bugs and Daffy in Gremlins 2 Gremlins2TheNewBatchSS2.jpg Dg2.png Tumblr_nfnyantlt11qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Warner_Bros_Animation_1978_daffyduckshow.jpg Cdaffy.jpg|Daffy on a comic book in Taz-Mania episode "Comic Madness" STM-DaffyInPhoto.png|Daffy and Louie Z. Ana in The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries episode "The Cat Who Knew Too Much" Looney Tunes logo (Notes To You).png Looney Tunes title card 1.jpg 51QM41C0WWL.jpg The_Skunk_Smelled_Round_the_World_Pg_6.jpg Vous Tube Pg 1.jpg Vous Tube Pg 2.jpg Bah,.Humduck!.A.Looney.Tunes.Christmas.2006.1080p.WEB-DL.H.264.mkv snapshot 04.36 -2017.04.28 01.55.43-.png Bah,.Humduck!.A.Looney.Tunes.Christmas.2006.1080p.WEB-DL.H.264.mkv snapshot 04.36 -2017.04.28 01.56.06-.png Looney.Tunes.Back.in.Action.2003.720p.HDTV.x264-REGRET.mkv snapshot 00.13.40 -2017.03.21 17.13.42-.png 9831BF17-8471-4EC6-91F4-36F4A6EE6B10.jpeg 1EEB92E8-F0D4-47A1-A940-C1545612C8F9.jpeg Filipe Cerqueira e o Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy with a tourist Webp.net-gifmaker.gif 20180619 013701.gif 20180619 013746.gif 20180619 013202.gif Merchandise Plush 3.png|Plush (Looney Tunes) The Looney Tunes Show - Daffy Duck Plush.jpeg|Plush (The Looney Tunes Show) Daffy Duck Pez 1.jpeg|Pez 1 Daffy Duck Pez 2.jpeg|Pez 2 Daffy Duck Pez 3.jpeg|Pez 3 Daffy Duck Potato Head.jpeg|Potato Head True_Vintage_1991_Looney_Tunes_Bugs_Bunny_Daffy_Duck_Sleeveless_Beach_Tank_Top_(Front).jpg Men's_Limited_Looney_Tunes_Sweater_Pool.jpg Looney_Tunes_Scrub_Top_Uniform_Shirt_Small_Beach_Daffy_Bugs_Tweety_Peppy_Foghorn.jpg 1999_Toon_Art_Looney_Tunes_Lunch_Break_Atop_a_Skyscraper_Lithograph_Print.png Vintage_Daffy_Duck_1980's_t-shirt_(XL).jpg Looney_Tunes_Bermuda_Surf_T-Shirt,_Bugs_Taz_Daffy_Tweety,_Vintage_90s.jpg Vintage_Looney_Tunes_Spring_Breal_97_Fort_Lauderdale_Miami_Shirt_2XL.jpg 1995_Warner_Brothers_Studio_Store_Hawaii_Mug_Cup_VG_Wile_E_Coyote_Bugs_Bunny_Taz.jpg Vintage_90s_Warner_Bros_Tasmanian_Devil_Looney_Tunes_Taz_Youth_XL_Size_80s_T-shirt_(Front).png Vintage_90s_Warner_Bros_Tasmanian_Devil_Looney_Tunes_Taz_Youth_XL_Size_80s_T-shirt_(Back).jpg Worn Men's Warner Bros Acme Sand Blasters Size Large Bugs Bunny Taz.jpg Women XS Small Tasmanian Devil Upcycled Skirt recycled t-shirt clothing from Twinkle.jpg 90s Looney Tunes Aloha Hawaii Cartoon Bugs Daffy Ocean Canoe Shark White Vintage Short Sleeve Cotton Tee T Shirt Fits Mens Med or Lady Lg.jpg Vintage Looney Tunes Halloween Vest, Bugs Bunny, Taz, Tweety Bird, Sylvester, Daffy Duck, Looney Tunes Vest, Warner Bros..jpg 90s Looney Tunes Western Cut Shirt COUNTRY MUSIC.jpg LOONEY TUNES Wallpaper Border Ocean Beach Kids Bathroom Vintage 2 Rolls B.jpg 1994 surf tuff looney tunes logo t-shirt.jpg LOONEY TUNES tray puzzle Bugs Bunny volleyball Daffy Duck kids jigsaw Tweety.jpg Uncle Toby's Beach Looney Tunes set of 6 cards 1992.jpg Daffy Duck Beach Porky Pig Looney Tunes Cool Funny Art 24x18 Poster Canvas Print.jpg Looney Tunes Daffy Duck on Surf Board 1992 Warner Bros Figurine 3.25.jpg vintage 2000 Looney Tunes original Freeriders Sea Division poster surfing 6095.jpg Looney Tunes Neon 55 Tie Scuba Diving Ocean Fish Daffy Necktie.jpg Ron Lee 1994 Looney Tunes King Bugs & Friends LT395 Hand Signed B.jpg Ron Lee 1994 Looney Tunes King Bugs & Friends LT395 Hand Signed D.jpg Warner_Bros_Studio_Store_Pepe_Lepew_Bugs_Daffy_Taz_Foghorn_Leghorn_Shirt_XS.jpg Vtg_1993_LOONEY_TUNES_sports_T-SHIRT_XL_taz_marvin_bugs_bunny_daffy_90s_cartoon_(Front).jpg Vtg_1993_LOONEY_TUNES_sports_T-SHIRT_XL_taz_marvin_bugs_bunny_daffy_90s_cartoon_(Back).jpg 1990_Looney_Tunes_Stickers_Sealed_Pack_Cereal_Box_Prize!_Daffy_Duck_90s_Kids_Advertisement.jpg lt hot wheels 2012 daffy.jpg|Hot Wheels 2012 lt hot wheels 2017 daffy.png|Hot Wheels 2017 lt matchbox 1993 daffy.jpeg|Matchbox 1993 lt matchbox 2004 daffy.jpg|Matchbox 2004 Large Junk Food Looney Tunes T-Shirt Taz Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Yellow (Back).jpg Large Junk Food Looney Tunes T-Shirt Taz Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Yellow (Front).jpg Vintage Looney Tune Mania Necktie Warner Brothers Black Novelty Tie Looney Tune Character Necktie.jpg LOONEY TUNES MENS TIE DAFFY AT THE BEACH MENS RED TIE 59x4.jpg Vintage_1995_Looney_Tunes_T_Shirt_Size_Large_Bugs_Bunny_Taz_Daffy_Duck_Coyote.jpg Six_Flags_America_Looney_Tunes_Men's_XL_T_Shirt_Bugs_Bunny_Wile_E_Coyote_Tweety.jpg Vtg_LOONEY_TUNES_Puffy_Stickers_Bugs_Bunny_Road_Runner_Wile_E_Coyote_2_Sheets_11.jpg Looney Tunes shirt OHIO Bugs Bunny Vintage 90's Taz Daffy XL Mint NEW! ds.jpg Vintage Looney Toons Shirt Sz L Taz Donald Duck Wiley Coyote 1989.jpg GOLD MEDAL- DAFFY DUCK PIN- LOONEY TUNES PIN-1996 OLYMPIC USA PIN.jpg lt wendy's pen daffy.jpg|2001 Wendy's pen LOONEY TUNES BATH TOWEL - MIAMI BEACH, FLORIDA.jpg Looney Tunes Halloween T-Shirt size Large.jpg 6 X LOONEY TUNES MINI FIGURINE COLLECTION CAKE TOPPERS TAZ BUGS DAFFY SYLVESTER .jpg Movie World Warner Bros. TrinkBecher 1998 (1).png Looney Tunes Totally Beach 1000 Piece Jigsaw by Warner Bros 1995.jpg Vtg 1995 Looney Tunes Shirt Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Taz San Diego Sweater XL Mens.jpg Vintage 1996 Looney Tunes Beach Towel, Looney Beach, Warner Bros, Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Taz Tweety Speedy, WB.jpg Vintage 90's Blue Warner brothers Characters Taz Sylvester Tweety Bird Bugs Daffy Foghorn Marvin Cotton Tshirt Fits Adult XL Excellent .jpg LOONEY TUNES HOLLYWOOD Limited Edition Art Lithograph Bugs Bunny Taz Marvin Wile.jpg Category:Galleries